Wizards and Demigods: Worlds Combined (A PJ, HoO and HP crossover)
by AnnabethChase9904
Summary: The Seven of the Prophecy plus Reyna and Nico have yet another quest! Honestly, when will they EVER get a break! But, their quest is quite strange, because they figure out there are such beings called witches and wizards in all of Europe. They are going to be 11 years old again, and start at Hogwarts along with Harry Potter.
1. Hey Guys!

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for all the codings that appeared in the previous note. I will repeat the message again:**

 **This is my first fanfic, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary: The Seven plus reyna and Nico have yet another quest! Honestly, when will they EVER get a break! But their quest is quite strange, because they figure out there are such beings called witches and wizards in all of Europe. They are going to Hogwarts along with Harry Potter, the person they are going to protect for the quest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

 **So, again, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Don't forget to follow, fav and review this story**

 **-AnnabethChase9904**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I woke by the pecking of a bird. I didn't know why any bird would peck me so hard. Then I realized it was an owl. "Owls" I muttered "No wonder". My dad, Poseidon, and his niece, Athena, are arch enemies. The owl is Athena's sacred bird, so owls are MY enemies.

Only then did I notice that the owl was holding a letter. I reached out for it. The address said:

Mr. P. Jackson,

The most comfortable bed,

Cabin 3,

Camp Half-Blood,

Long Island,

New York,

USA.

I was surprised. I mean, it had the place I slept! The exact address! I opened the letter after recovering from the surprise. It said something like-

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins at September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmisstress.

It was hard for me to read, because of my dyslexia, but I cracked the code soon enough. I was even more shocked than before. I didn't understand whatever it read. I thought I should show this to Chiron, but just then, someone knocked the door.

"Come in" I said

My old friends were outside the door, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and surprisingly, Thalia.

"What are you doing here, Pinecone Face?"

"No time, Kelp Head, the Romans are back, plus-" Thalia faltered. "You've got the letter too?" she asked

"Yeah, so? You've got one too?"

"All of us have one, Seaweed Brain" said Annabeth, my girlfriend

"What, the whole camp has one?"

"No, of course not! Only the Seven of the Prophecy, Nico and Reyna have one! Your Such a Seaweed Brain!" she replied

"Anyway, we need to leave! Don't you feel hot?" Pinecone Face said

"Well, I'm not!" said Leo

"Leo, everyone knows you are immune to fire" said Piper, exasperated.

"Yes, Leo, she's right, and why can't we leave now?" said Jason, also exasperated. We left after this conversation.

We were in the Big house with the Romans Frank, Hazel and Reyna along with Nico and Chiron.

"Hey guys" said the Romans and Nico. We said hello back, then sat down.

"Alright, all of you, I assume you all have got a letter from Hogwarts?" Everyone nodded.

"But, what does this mean, Chiron?" asked Annabeth, puzzled

"OMG! ANNABETH DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING! THE WORLD IS GONNA END!" Leo and I said at the same time.

"Shut up" said Annabeth, going red. I grined

"Anyway" said Chiron, trying to get attention, which he did get, "This means all of you are witches and wizards" There was silence in the room.

"So is this like a college?" asked Piper

"No, no, it is a school. Pupils start in this school at 11 years old. I have talked to the Headmaster, and he said he will be coming along in a few minutes to turn you into 11 year olds so no one will be suspicious. Your quest is to protect a boy anmed Harry Potter, who will also be starting in the first year with you all. He is destined to fight a war, and you all will help him. Instantly, everyone groaned. Not another war?

"When do we come back?" asked Jason

"When you finish your school years. And, Coach Hedge will take care of you"

"So when is this Headmaster coming" asked Leo

"Right about, now" Suddenly, an old man appeared out of nowhere. He walked towards us.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore , Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said the old man.

We introduced ourselves, then Dumbledore said "Only the teachers know that you are demigods, so try not to blow your cover to the students. Now, I will give one pearl to each of you. You will step on it, and then you will be transported to your new summer home as 11 year olds"

"Alright, here goes nothing" I muttered as Dumbledore handed the pearl.

 **Hey guys, sorry about the codings. Don't forget to follow fav and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

 _ **Annabeth's POV:**_

We just smashed on the pearl. I felt nauceus. It was _horrible_. Then, suddenly, I was back on my feet in a completely different room. I felt short. The I remembered I was turned into an 11 year old. I was standing side by side with my friends, who were also younger and shorter than before. Dumbledore was standing right in front of us with a giant stranger and Coach Hedge.

"Alright, young demigods, this is Hagrid" Dumbledore pointed at the Giant while he was saying this "He will be teaching you about the Wizarding world. He will be taking you to a place here in London called Diagon Alley on July 31. You will be meeting Harry Potter on that day. Now, there is a rule that underage wizards, meaning wizards under 17 years old, are not allowed to do magic outside school. But you can, because the Mist will cover up your magic, plus, you are not actually 11 years old, you are 17. But, I expect you to use your magic responsibly. I will say farewell to all of you, for now" And Dumbledore vanished, just like that. I need to figure out how he did that!

"Alrigh', who wants to learn about the Wizarding World?" asked Hagrid. And then we started. It was fascinating, learning about the Wizarding World. We learnt about Quidditch and it's rules, we learnt about how mortals are called Muggles. We learnt about Pure bloods, Muggle borns, and _half bloods._ We found this funny, so we decided to call ourselvess half bloods because we are half bloods in a different way, and because our godly parent was technically magical, right?

Hagrid was a nice guy, though he liked monsters. He also asked us to tell him some of our adventures. So, we told him a little bit about the Greek and Roman perspectives of the Titan war, but we couldn't tell him more, because it was dinner time. After dinner, we went to bed. Surprisingly, I didn't get any Demigod dreams, for once. Maybe because we were in a wizard home. Anyway, we woke up, ate breakfast, Hagrid taught us about the Wizarding World, then we ate lunch.

That was how days went until July 31. We were told it was Harry's birthday, and so we had to be nice to him. Poor Coach Hedge had to say at home because he was not a wizard. Hagrid went and brought Harry to our house to sleep during the night of July 30. We woke up on the morning of July 31, but then someone came out of one of the rooms. Someone with a lightning shaped scar.

 **I know guys, it's short, but I wanted to stop here because I like cliffhangers. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

It was the most frustrating week of my life because someone was trying to send me letter but Uncle Vernon was not letting me read it at all. He was making us move from place to place, but the letters kept being sent to me. I didn't know why Uncle Vernon was so scared. Finally, we lived on a houseboat the day before my birthday. I stayed up till midnight to say happy 11th birthday to myself. Then a giant named Hagrid came in and told me I was a wizard. Now _that_ was something exiting. Plus, Hagrid made pig tail for my cousin Dudley! And then I dozed off, tired.

I woke up in a small bedroom, thinking the last night was a dream. I heard someone knocking on the door. "And that's Aunt Petunia knocking the door" I said to myself sadly. "I'm getting up". I opened my eyes realizing I wasn't in my bedroom, but in a different house. Then I realized what happened last night was real. I opened the door happily and tried to get to the hall. There were around 12 bedrooms in the house. I finally found my way to the kitchen and I found 9 kids around my age looking at me.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter" I said.

"We knew" said a tall looking girl with grey eyes. She introduced herself as Annabeth. Then she introduced her friends as Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Nico. They all wished me happy birthday.

"So are you going to Hogwarts as well?" I asked

"Yes, we are. We will be going to Diagon Alley with you to get our school supplies" said the one named Percy.

"I must say, Percy, you and Harry look a lot alike" said Jason. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Yes, Jason is right, they have the same black messy hair and the same green eyes, but different shades, though" said Piper

"Alrigh', are all of yeh ready to go to Diagon Alley?" asked Hagrid. We nodded. We took a boat, and we soon entered Diagon Alley.

"Hagrid, there is a lot of things in the list, and I don't have any money" I said, a little worried

"Harry, d'you think yer parents didn't leave yeh some money behind?"

"But the house was destroyed, right?"

"Goodness, Harry, they didn' leave their gold in the house! They left it in the wizard bank!"

"WIzard have banks?" asked Hazel, joining in.

"Only one named Gringotts. Goblins run it.

"Goblins?" said Frank.

"Yer righ' on tha' one"

Hagrid said something privately to the nine 11 year olds, then said loudly, "We'd best be off. Don' wanna be late, righ'?"

Soon, we reached Gringotts. Hagrid said:

" here needs to redeem some money from the Potter vault, and the other nine here need to redeem money from the Olympian vault. And," He gave a letter " I need to get the you-know-what, from the vault you-know-which"

We went to get our money. Vault you-know-which turned out to be Vault 713. Hagrid collected a small package, and asked us not to mention it to anyone in Hogwarts.

We went to different shops. It turned out that all 9 were dyslexic. Soon, we reached the wand shop named Ollivander's.

"Well, well" said . "I was wondering when you will come along " Then he looked at my scar, and told me to sit down.

"Which is your wand arm, ?"

"Uh, I'm right handed".

"Try this one, beechwood and dragon heartstrings. Nine inches. Nice and flexible" I took the wand, waved it, but it was immediately snatched by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no, try this one. Maple and pheonix feather. Seven inches" I barely waved it before snatched it again.

"Tricky customer, eh? Don't worry, we will find the perfect match here. Hmm, I wonder. Try this, holly and pheonix feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple"

I tried this wand, and it felt warm in my hand. I waved it, and then red and gold sparks came out from my wand. Everyone clapped.

"Curious, Curious..." said .

"Sorry, but what's curious?" I asked

" , it happens that the pheonix whose feather is in your wand, gave another feather. That feather resides in the wand that gave you that scar. Now who's next?" I stared at him. The process of finding wands followed for the 9 others. Percy got 14 inches, maple and unicorn tail hair. Annabeth got 9 inches, birch and owl feather. Hazel got 7 inches, spruce and a very special core that no one knows of. Frank got 12 inches, ash and dragon heartstring. Reyna got 12 inches, mahogany and pheonix feather. Nico got 8 inches, rosewood and dragon heartstring. Jason got 14 inches, cherry and eagle feather. Piper got 9 inches, walnut and pheonix feather. Leo got 11 inches, fir and dragon heartstring.

Hagrid insisted on buying me a gift, so we went Eyelope's Owl Emporia to buy an owl for me. Percy and Leo also bought owls, and then we started for home. I needed to go back to Privet Drive and so Hagrid and the other's insisted in dropping me off. On the way, we talked a lot about how Hogwarts is going to be. When I got off the train, I said goodbye. I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, and I knew I will miss Percy and the rest until then. I really liked them all, though they sometimes acted strangely.

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I made a nice, long chapter to make up for the previous one. And I hope you like my wand selection. It took me a long time to figure the combinations out. Don't forget to fav, follow and review. Your suggestions are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

 _ **Ron's POV:**_

It was the first day of wizarding school and I was really nervous. My elder twin brothers were only scaring me more. Another brother of mine, Percy, was talking about being a prefect. We reached King's Cross station on Dad's flying car. We just reached the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Mum, can I go to Hogwarts?" asked my only younger sibling, Ginny.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first" said Mum

Percy the Prefect and his cart ran towards the brick wall. When they were supposed to crash, they disappeared.

"Fred, you next"

"I'm not Fred. I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear"

"Only joking. I am Fred" The pair of twins went through the brick wall.

Just when Mum was going to call me over, a boy with shabby hair and emerald green eyes came over and said, "Excuse me," to my mother.

Mum replied, "Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too" She pointed at me.

"Yes," said the boy. "The thing is - the thing is , I don't know how to - "

"How to get onto the platform, dear?" Mum said kindly. The boy nodded. He looked lost.

"Not to worry. all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it in a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron" Mum explained

"Er, all right" he said nervously. He ran through the barrier. I was going to get ready to go through the barrier when there was yet another interruption. This time 9 people came to us and asked how to get on the platform. mum explained again, and they finally went through the barrier, and finally it was my turn. I went through the barrier, Mum and Ginny close behind me. I went to the train to keep my things, then came out to say goodbye to my sister and Mum.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" asked Mum

"Coming, Mom" they chorused. Mum took out a handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose" I tried to get away, but it was too late. Mon grabbed me and started rubbing the end of my nose

" _Mom_ , gerrof" I wiggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up" I said. Honestly, they'll never stop making fun on someone.

"Where's Percy?" asked Mum.

"He's coming now" Percy, at that precise moment, came out.

"Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments for themselves-"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_ Percy?" said none other than one of the twins. "You should hav esaid something, we had no idea"

"Hang on. I think I remember him saying something about it. Once-"

"Or twice"

"A minute"

"All summer"

"Shut up" said Percy

"How come Percy gets new robes anyway?"

"Because he's a _prefect_ " said Mum fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there"

She kissed Percy on the cheek, then said to the twins:

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl saying you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet"

"Great idea, though, thanks, Mum"

"It's not funny. And look after Ron"

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us"

"Shut up" I said again.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" said one of the twins.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" said the other twin.

"Who?" asked Mom, curious.

" _Harry Potter!_ _ **"**_

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..." Ginny piped up

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at the zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" asked Mom

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning"

"Poor _dear_ , no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the the platform"

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school" said Mom, sternly.

"All right, keep your hair on" said Fred.

A whistle sounded

"Hurry up!" Mum said. We boarded the train, and Ginny started to cry. The twins tried to cheer her up.

"Don't, Ginny we'll send you loads of owls"

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat"

" _George!_ "

"Only joking, Mom"

The train started to move. I waved to Mom, wondering what was in store for us this year.

 **Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to _JayBird Blu_ for telling me that I could delete chapters. Don't forget to fav, follow and review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

 _Percy's POV:_

So, we boarded the crazy train which was apparently hidden behind a wall, and we set off to Hogwarts. All 9 of us demigods and Harry somehow squished into one cabin.

Suddenly, a red-haired kid with freckles all over his face came in and saw the squished cabin, and said, "Okay, never mind..."

"No, it's alright, you can sit here. There's a bit of space left" Harry said.

He looked like he saw him before, but he never mentioned it, so I assumed that he just saw him at the train station.

Then, a pair of twins came in and looked pretty similar to Ron. One of them said, "Whoa, isn't it crowded in here!"

The other one said, "Listen, Ron, we're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula there"

"Right" Ron grumbled.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Fred and this is George, you lot, and this is our brother Ron"

"We'll see you guys later, then" And they left the cabin.

There was a _very, very, VERY_ awkward silence, and suddenly the red head said to Harry, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Man, from everywhere I went with him, he was so famous, it's crazy.

"Yeah" said Harry

Then Annabeth started off by saying, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is..." And she introduced all of us.

Ron started talking to Harry about his childhood, which we already knew about thanks to Hagrid, and we talked a lot about brothers and sisters, that Mauldy-Vort guy, and where we have come from, in which we made up stories.

I learned that Ron's older brother was named Percy, and I said that I immediately liked him, but Ron said, "Oh, you won't really like him when you see him, judging by how much I know you"

Suddenly, someone opened the cabin door once again, and this time, it was a food cart. Harry bought us all the sweets we could ever get, and oh man, weren't they delicious. We started collecting some Chocolate Frog cards, which had moving pictures, which was pretty awesome.

I couldn't recognize any of the people we got, but Harry said, "So, this is Dumbledore!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know _him_!" Ron said.

It had some description about him which I couldn't read thanks to my dyslexia, and we all were having fun...

Until I _kinda_ did something I wasn't supposed to do...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hey guys, I am SO sorry for not updating this story in more than a year, I have been pretty busy. But, I have come back, and I will try to make weekly updates, I promise!**

 **-AnnabethChase9904**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

 _Annabeth's POV:_

Ugh, sometimes Percy can _really_ go off the hook.

So, this girl named Hermione came in, who I quite liked since she knew a lot for her age. She is quite good at magic, actually, she fixed Harry's glasses.

Now, let's get to the part when everything gets messy.

So, this guy named Malfoy came in, and of course he heard about Harry, as he was famous, and he also came in with these bulky guys named Crabbe and Goyle, and when I saw them, I knew that they wouldn't be getting good grades ever in Hogwarts.

"Is it true?" Malfoy started, "They're saying Harry Potter's in this compartment? So it's you, is it?"

"Yes" Harry replied, and he seemed as if he met him before. He probably saw him in Diagon Alley or something.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter" Malfoy drawled. "You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort" His eyes dawned upon Ron. "I can help you there, you know"

He held out his hand as he said that, but Harry didn't shake it and said, "I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thank you"

Malfoy got a pink tinge on his cheeks, and that, for some reason, made me feel quite satisfied. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter" he said. "Unless you were a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with Hagrid and the Weasleys and all the riffraff, it'll rub off on you"

All of us stood up after _that_.

"Say that again" Ron said, with obvious rage. I don't blame him, either.

"Ha, you're all gonna fight us then"

"Oh, heck yes" said Percy.

So we all started fighting with each other, but even though we outnumbered them, Crabbe and Goyle were _wayyyyy_ too big for us.

Suddenly, Percy got smacked in the face by Crabbe, and man, didn't he get mad.

So mad that he exploded the pipe water from the roof of the compartment to Malfoy and his sidekicks.

And, we _kinda_ looked at Percy immediately after that, which kinda made Ron and Harry suspicious.

Anyway, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle fled the compartment after the water covered their bodies head to toe. As soon as they left, the water stopped spilling all over the compartment.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Ron asked. Then he realized we were all staring at Percy

"Yeah, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Why are you guys looking at me? I did nothing!" Percy lied. And then we snapped out of it.

"Sorry, Percy, but you're always the one that causes trouble, you know" I said

"Yeah right"

I could tell that Ron and Harry were still suspicious, but they dismissed the subject. I was worried about this, because we _can't_ let them know we're actually demigods. I mean, if they know, they'll get tangled up in our mess as well!

"Have you met Malfoy before, Harry?" Ron asked. Iw as meaning to ask that as well, until Percy created a mess.

Harry explained his encounter with Malfoy in Diagon Alley, and from what I heard, he wasn't very friendly from the start.

After a while, Hermione came back to the compartment, all dressed up in the funny robes, and told us we should get changing as well, since we were nearly there. And so we went and changed, and got off the train.

And _oh,_ when I saw Hogwarts, I was amazed.

I started bursting out to my friends, "Ohmygods, this architecture is amazing! Look at it, Percy, look! Oh my gods, I can't wait to get inside!"

"Jeez, Annabeth, calm down. We all know that the architecture is great" Said Jason.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Well, hello, all o' you!" said a very familiar voice

"Hagrid!" All of us and Harry said in unison, and we joined him so that we can head to Hogwarts.

We all got into these boats, and we split up, since only 4 people could go on a boat. Me, Percy, Harry, and Ron came on our boat, while Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna went on another boat, and Nico, Frank, Hazel, and another guy went on another boat.

The boat ride felt like forever, since I was _so_ excited to see the inside of the school, but we finally made it. Once we were at the gates, Hagrid's giant hand knocked on the door. The door opened immediately, and we were greeted by someone called Professor McGonagall. She left Hagrid behind, and led us into an empty chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" the Professor said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room"

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history, and outstanding witches and wizards have come out of all 4 houses. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will reward you with house points, while any rulebreaking will reduce points from your team. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup"

"The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few minutes. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you are waiting"

Oh dear, I don't know why, but I was a bit nervous. I was anxious about which house I was going to go to.

 **Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. This did come out a bit sooner than I intended, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. But, please do not expect me to send out chapters in a regular fashion. Please follow me, favorite this story, and review about what improvements can be made, and even a suggestion about how the story can progress will be welcome, because I'm writing what is coming on the top of my head at the moment, and your suggestions are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-AnnabethChase9904**


End file.
